The main goal of the Survey Research Core (SRC), located at the AMC Cancer Research Center, is to provide technical assistance and services to UCCC members in collecting research data, with specialized expertise in computer-assisted telephone interviews (CATI). The SRC collaborates in testing the effectiveness of cancer related health education and behavioral interventions delivered by telephone. Since its inception as a UCCC Core resource in the Year 2000, the SRC has shown sustained growth in utilization, providing support to 20 peer-reviewed cancer-related studies conducted by 12 different Principal Investigators affiliated with the UCCC. In these studies the SRC has conducted over 26,000 cancer-related telephone interviews. The number of cancer-related interviews completed by the SRC in Year 2004 exceeded 10,000, representing a 14-fold increase in utilization compared to the Year 2000. In the current operating budget the SRC gets 28% of its funding from the UCCC as a core resource, 55% from grants and contracts, and 17% from other UCCC institutional resources (Cancer Center gift funds and institutional support from AMC, a Consortium Cancer Center member institution). UCCC core funds provide partial support for consultation services, management, and oversight of this resource. All interviewer positions are 100% funded by grants and contracts. Future plans include: 1. expanding utilization of the SRC by UCCC members across a broader range of program areas (e.g. by using the SRC to conduct follow-up of patients in clinical trials) 2. using the SRC to test telephone education and counseling interventions across the full spectrum of cancer prevention and control 3. using the SRC to develop and test telephone-delivered patient navigation, support and referral interventions 4. expanding SRC capacity to conduct web-based surveys and interventions.